SkateTrack Drabbles
by Rukia2378
Summary: I made up an AU of Bart the track star and Ed the skateboarder for zetaflash week and thought I'd expand it. These are just random drabbles that I make while I work on the full story. These go from super short to looong but some of them might make it into the real thing so let's see what happens. Hope you like these!
1. He Was A Skater Boy

**1: He Was A Skater Boy**

**Summary: When Bart first saw Ed.**

* * *

The first time Bart saw Ed he had just finished running a practice mile around the track with the heat baking the ground. Wrapping a towel around his neck, he'd glanced over to the skate park next door out of habit when long legs in ripped jeans caught his eye. Suddenly, the sun wasn't to blame for the sweat on his neck or intense flush to his cheeks. He could see a teen around his age next door at the skatepark in green jeans and a gray shirt riding by on a gold-painted board. Even from the far distance, Bart could make out dark skin and even darker eyes, the kind of deep brown that makes you think of a million ways to compare them to chocolate. Bart was weak for chocolate _and_ brown eyes. He watched in fascination as the unknown skater kicked his board up onto one of the many rails before grinding down it and spinning off once he hit the end. He landed with a thud on the asphalt, scuffed up boots knocking the back of his board so that it popped up into his hand all in one fluid motion. Saying he was impressed was an understatement, heck if Bart tried to do something like that he'd probably hit himself with the board instead. Figuring he was done with his routine, Bart was just about to turn away and head back to his practice when said skater decided it was a great time to slip his helmet off and run a hand through the attractive mess of dark curls it was hiding. The redhead stuttered back to a stop as the world slowed around him and the breath was knocked out of his lungs, mouth falling open in awe. Could someone look that gorgeous after rolling around all day in the sun in clothes just the right amount of edgy? If Barts's lack of blinking was any indication then the answer was a resounding yes. A group of teens walking up to the teen with happy chatter was what finally broke him from his trance. One of them, an African American teen in a blue vest slapped him casually on the back while saying something that must have been funny if the smile on 's face meant anything. Oh geez if Barts knees weren't jello before consider him a snack pack of cherry flavor. That smile did something to him he couldn't explain it just made him feel so...so crash. The group of friends next door started walking away headed in the direction of the skate parks entrance, leaving Bart to stand there gawking as a determined idea slowly settled into his brain. He needed to know what his mystery crush liked, what he didn't, how he got so crash at skateboarding. Someway, somehow, through any mode he came across, Bart Allen would meet him.


	2. Runnin' Home To You

** Runnin' Home To You**

**Summary: **He grabbed Ed's hand and brought it up to his cheek reveling in the warmth it brought. "I know amado, we're gonna meet up with the gang, crash the mode and go on happy dates again with tons of food." The soft smile he had worked up started to slip. "I just…going through it all over, losing everything I've gained a second-time over… I don't know if I can-" a sharp blast of plasma right next to his feet cut off Barts confession.

* * *

The sky was dark, a pitch-black blanket covering the world completely defiant of the fact it was truly early morning around the time sunrise used to come. But that wonderful sight had long since been stolen away, the bright light of a new dawn never to be seen again by the few stragglers that still clung to survival. A gust of wind kicked up the still ash, sending it floating after Kid Flash as he passed by crumbling ruins of what had recently been a sprawling city in a blur of faded color. Bart's hero costume had taken a beating over the past six months since the war started with patches now littering it and blood and ash becoming a permanent fixture to the uniform. Only the Kid Flash logo was still relatively untouched, lightning bolt kept mostly clean and worn with the burning pride it had always been. Bart felt his throat tighten even after all these years as he fought back the memory of who that symbol had once belonged to. Now and then he still let the question slip through his walls when it all became too much and his life's trauma merged into one solid feeling of dread. Would the cousin who entrusted his status to him feel pride in what Kid Flash had become? Bart liked to think he would, that Wally would look at him and say how great it was that even with the world ending around him he was still holding people together and saving those who needed him. Still trying to keep a time that wasn't his own safe from a threat that was all too personal to him of all people. After all… it wasn't every day the Reach came back for round two.

Bart super sped through the remnants of a shopping district, dodging around corners and sticking to the shadows until he reached the large hill on the outskirts, dead grass crunching under his feet as he raced towards the top. Finally, he spotted a haze of a person's outline hiding out underneath what he assumed had been a gazebo, the ornate roof near caved in. He skid to a quick stop up the stairs pushing back his goggles and tossing the other a quick smile. "Hey" he started off "come here often handsome?" A laugh sounded as Ed Dorado stepped forward, hand on his hip and giving the speedster a disbelieving smirk. "Really ese? That couldn't have sounded any cheesier." "Say's the one who stole his hero name from a DreamWorks movie." The other chuckled wrapping his arms around his waist to pull Bart closer in a loose hug. "I'll have you know El Dorado is both a great hero name and fantastic movie. You loved watching it after al." Green eyes crinkled at their corners with laughter "Well yeah don't you remember all that food they got to eat? That's the dream amigo!"

Their foreheads came together as they took each other in, tired eyes tracing over scars old and new. They both looked so exhausted from the constant hero work and Ed's costume hadn't faired much better than Barts had if the torn sleeve and shredded collar were anything to go by. All in all, they still looked the same really, still teenage heroes fighting to save the world and striving to inspire others. But months of war can wear down even the strongest of fighters and six months under relentless bombardment from the Reach had taken its toll. Bart turned his eyes to the sky and watched the ash fall from it like snow so much as it had back in the future he used to call home. But he had come back, traveled through time to save his family and the earth, to do the impossible by helping to kick the invaders off-world so that reality would never happen. And it worked for so long, so many years had passed with their own struggles but also joyful moments. He'd become a hero, met his dad and aunt as happy babies, made friends and even fell in love with a brown-eyed boy who told him stories of Argentina in between kisses and bites of Chicken Wizzies. Everything had been so wonderful he'd almost been able to forget the horrors he'd once known in 2056. But then his worst nightmare had come crashing back down around him with laser fire from the sky and an armada years in the making. The initial invasion had been nothing like the first there was no attempt at deceitful brotherhood, only a spite filled assault on all the Earth held dear. The fall of the Justice League hadn't been quick, of course, they fought until their last breath gave out, but it happened none the same. One by one the heroes of planet Earth had fallen under unbearable attack until each had been extinguished. Superman had been one of the last to go, the loss of the sun had withered him away even as the spirit never left his eyes. 'And he was so crash too. Promised to race me next time we met.' Bart thought sadly. A hand slipped under his chin and turned him back to find soft brown eyes watching him in understanding. "Fight the mode amorcito, we're still here. The team's still waiting for us at the camp back in Taos."

He grabbed Ed's hand and brought it up to his cheek reveling in the warmth it brought. "I know amado, we're gonna meet up with the gang, crash the mode and go on happy dates again with tons of food." The soft smile he had worked up started to slip. "I just…going through it all over, losing everything I've gained a second-time over… I don't know if I can-" a sharp blast of plasma right next to his feet cut off Barts confession. Both heroes jumped, defensive stances flying up as they locked onto the lone Reach drone standing off in the distance, plasma rifle barrel still glowing. And before either Bart or Ed could make a move of attack, the drone let out an ear-piercing screech into the sky, and suddenly an army of the enemy they'd been running from and fighting was descending from the sky in pods weapons already pointed at the two meta-humans. Bart stomped his foot in frustration, hands balled into fists at his sides. "Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me how'd they find us so soon?!" he screamed in anger. "Ninguna idea. But something tells me these cabrons won't let us go without a fight." Ed said as he looked out at the sea of soldiers waiting for them to make a move. There were so many, too many for just the two of them to take down themselves. They could get a good amount sure, between the two of them they'd pulled off the impossible before but this….Ed was no fool. "Bart" he started, voice firm but with an edge all the same, " if we-" A gloved hand grabbed his own and laced their fingers together with a reassuring squeeze. He looked over, finding green eyes locked straight ahead, mouth set in a determined line as the speedster stared down the alien army who had made his and so many others lives a literal hell on Earth. Then suddenly he broke out into a grin the old one he used to wear that screamed mischief and had drawn Ed to him in the first place. Bart looked over at him still holding tight to his hand while sliding his cracked goggles over his eyes. "So whatcha think Ed? Time to activate super duper crash-the-mode boyfriend teamwork and show these lame-o's who they're messing with?" Ed couldn't even try to fight the smirk that brought to his lips he was only human after all and no one could resist that Allen charm. "Si, you take the left I'll take right and we meet in the middle to finish off the last ones standing." "Just like the final battel of the Clamulons!" Bart cheered before falling silent and looking down at their clasped hands. They were still the same really, still Kid Flash and El Dorado two members of the one and only Outsiders. Still silly teenagers who could crack jokes and survive the worst and were just so embarrassingly in love. Still two heroes who would never stop fighting. "Hey, Ed?... I love you." A thumb on the back of his hand followed by a soft but heartfelt "I love you too mi amor."...and then they charged.

Bart woke up with a start staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, covered in sweat and hand reaching out towards something that wasn't there. He dropped his arm with a thump, drawing in a breath to try and calm his racing heart. 'Haha racing heart, track star, I'm funny even when I just wake up.' He recalled the dream that had him so frazzled feeling his excitement rise the more he remembered. Tossing aside his covers he sat up and reached for his phone fast fingers swiping open the screen and clicking the recent call in a practiced motion. Setting it to his ear he listened to the ringing, trying to be patient in a sea of restlessness. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he heard the connecting click and a tired voice saying "Hello?" "Ed, amigo! Good morning!" There was a tired sigh on the other end "Bart baludo do you know what time it is?" That's when the track runner finally glanced at the clock on his nightstand and winced at the neon red numbers yelling 3:30 at him. "Um... it's early time? But I had to call, I've got something crash to tell you!" Ed gave a tired laugh, so far unable to resist Barts enthusiasm even now when he was desperate to go back to sleep. "All right then amigo, go ahead and tell me what's so important." Bart fell back on his bed with a laugh, cheeks already aching with a smile. "Ok, so you're not gonna believe the dream I just had!"


End file.
